minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
ItsDuke
|place = 11/15 |alliances = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = 3 |Days = 12 }} Duke is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai. 'Profile' Name: Duke Age: 15 Current Residence: '''Massachussetts, United States '''Occupation: Hockey Player/Owner of a Male Exotic Dancer Club Tribe Designation: ' '''Hobbies: '''Hockey Acting '''Pet Peeves: '''People calling me champ, People that wear glasses all the time then take them off, Little OCD, People generally, Hypocrisy. '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Realist Hero Trustworthy '''If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''A Dog - Dogs are natural born hunters, the dog can lead me to a ton of meats of the islands natural fauna. Their great to hang around too to keep myself sane and not become a mad man. I'm well aware that i have to feed the dog but i can survive 3 weeks without food the dog can i can go a week without it as long as the thing that is saving me from starvation is keeping me here. Flare Gun - I will need this to signal people for help cause building a sign or just waving myself in the air isn't going to do anything for me it'll waste a ton of time and energy. When i may see a ship or plane passing by all i have to do is waste a second and pull a trigger and shoot a flare into the air so when they see it they'll come and rescue me. Water Filtration System - This will help me not dehydrate to death. 3 days without water is different than 3 weeks without it. So keeping this problem away from myself with an easy solution to it ill take what i can get cause then ill just need to worry about other things. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''I'm a real fan of it. The editing style is incredible. You have a variety of different things like reward challenges, Interesting Twists and ENFORCE RULES (looks at NickTheTrickster). I think its a grand opportunity to apply for and i cant pass this up now. '''Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: '''I think my honesty and loyalty will take me to the end. Being a Hero gets you somewhere in this game. That's exactly what i'm going to do and be. Its going to get people to trust and want ti work with me but they cant think that i'm stupid floater cause that's what stupid floaters do exactly show loyalty and honesty to one person no. I'm going to be in control, I take int eh people i like i isolate the other guys from my group and then we pick them off one by one. Like Partly Boston Rob-ish he had his alliance he had them eating separately from others sleeping in different spots than others, whatever i can do to make people know that i'm going to stay with my people and if they even think of backstabbing me their cut off, Like Chrissy, once Ben betrayed her she cut him off didn't even try to work with him again (til like f5 but that's a different story). Lauren and Ashley she wanted them gone cause they back-stabbed her and the only reason they wanted to work with Devon again is because they needed him to win a comp just so Ben wouldn't. I just need people to realize that i wont screw any of the people close to me and i will screw the people that aren't. 'Survivor Kootenai To be added. 'Voting History' Trivia Category:Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:Kootenai Contestant Category:Survivor: Kootenai Category:Kiááyo Tribe Category:11th Place